The Kabras' Annual Halloween Ball
by PurpleTea88
Summary: Amy and Hamilton go to a Halloween ball at the Kabra mansion, but will meeting Ian and Sinead again change their feelings for each other? Written by LucianGurl39 but edited by me!


**Author's Note: I did not write this, so it belongs to LucianGurl39! I did, however, edit this.**

**Disclaimer: LucianGurl39 does not own the 39 Clues or All Star Weekend.**

The Kabras' Annual Halloween Ball

I cannot believe what I am about to do.

I am twenty-four and have been invited to the Kabras' annual Halloween ball.

Naturally, my date is my boyfriend, Hamilton Holt, but for some reason I'm nervous.

I know I look good with a simple over-the-shoulder black dress, silver high heels, and straightforward ruby earrings and necklace, but there was still something making me uneasy. Maybe it was the thought of seeing Ian again?

I entered the enormous mansion on Hamilton's arm, and it was beautiful. There were jack-o-lanterns taller than me, mummies that looked real, and black and orange streamers that made a canopy over my head.

It was completely amazing.

I noticed the song Hey Princess by All Star Weekend had just started.

"Would you like to dance?" Hamilton asked.

"Sure, "I smiled back up at him.

We danced the whole song together, so I was thirsty by the time it was over. Hamilton went to get something to drink from the enormous drink table.

So, here I am standing on the edge of the dance floor when someone in a silky British accent said, "I'm glad you could make it, love."

"You should really stop calling me that, I'm dating Hamilton Holt," I retorted.

"And I'm dating Sinead Starling; I just do it to annoy you. Now why don't we go to the balcony so we can talk for a minute?" Ian asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Okay," I replied as he led me through the party to the balcony. I questioned his intentions, but said nothing.

It was much quieter on the balcony, but it was also much more beautiful.

First it was huge; there were more or less fifteen people out there already and they were so far apart that they couldn't hear each other's conversations.

Then there were huge, leafy green plants. However, the most stunning feature by far was the view; you could see right over a huge hedge maze, which seemed to go on forever, and in it were a little stream and pink flowers in pots at random points.

It was beautiful and very quixotic.

I was suddenly very aware of how close Ian was, and, seeming to read my mind he took a small step away, but for some reason I took a step closer.

However, being the klutz that I am, I tripped.

Ian caught me, and all of a sudden we were pressed against each other, our faces an inch apart, but it wasn't weird at all.

It was _very_ romantic.

I was so caught up in the moment that I couldn't help but kissing him. I was shocked when I realized that he was kissing back.

This wasn't like any kiss I ever had before. It was passionate and powerful.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers twisted themselves into his hair. His arms were around my waist, pulling me closer, but it didn't matter because I couldn't get any closer.

I never wanted it to end, but when it did it was like being crushed by a meteor.

"H-Hamilton," I whispered. But I knew he wasn't right for me, since Ian was.

"We better go back inside," Ian stated, sadness in his voice.

With that I let him lead me back inside.

"Amy?" he asked with a tinge of nervousness to his voice.

I can't be around him if just hearing his voice makes me want to kiss him again. I slapped myself inwardly for thinking that.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered oh-so-coherently.

He pointed at the dance floor, so I followed his finger and saw, a mere five feet away, Hamilton Holt dancing with Sinead Starling.

When I saw the way he was looking at her I knew we were over.

It filled me with a sense of joy, since I could now have Ian. Another emotion tinged my joy and that was sadness. Hamilton had always been so faithful and kind.

He leaned in to kiss her, but then stopped. Sinead looked at him with question in her eyes.

"Amy," he whispered.

"Ian," was her reply.

I took out my phone from my black Prada clutch and shot a text to Hamilton.

Amy: It's ok, we're still friends.

He looked at his phone and a smile spread across his face. Then it changed into a look of question. I met his eyes, looked pointedly at Ian, then back.

He seemed to get the message.

I noticed Ian look at Sinead, then me, and a smile spread across her face as she grabbed Hamilton and yanked him toward her.

She then kissed him like it was the last time she would ever see him.

"Would you like to dance?" Ian held out his hand to me, looking as incredibly dashing as ever in his black Armani suit.

"Nah, I'd rather make out."

We both burst out laughing, but I was embarrassed at the completely out of character remark.

"Me too."


End file.
